We are One
by Anny-Rudolph
Summary: Korra is scared, and, most of all, she's felling alone. When she seeks Avatar Aang's help, the spirit decide to teach her a very important lesson. Based on the Lion King 2 OST "We are one". T just to be safe.


Hey there! So... Yeah. I was in the middle of having, again, a fangasm about Makorra, and suddenly, one of my Safari tabs opened and the music "We are one", from Lion King 2 OST started to play and my mind suddenly goes BOOOOM! And this fanfic appeared. If you know the song, try to find were I used the lyrics! ;D  
**Disclaimer for all good kids around there**: I do **NOT** own Legend of Korra, Avatar: Last air bender NOR the Lion King series. Not YET, at least... 8D

* * *

She was scared. And it wasn't Amon, or the Equalists this time. Nor about losing Mako, or Tenzin being angry with her. No, Avatar Korra was scared to return to Republic City.

Korra, once, swore to protect the city and its inhabitants, and now she had failed miserably. For her, she had failed not only the city itself and its people, but failed her avatar duties too. Amon had fled. Not dead, not arrested. She was sure he would return, and, even with Aang's energy bending, she was afraid that, when Amon returned, even the great power of energy bending wouldn't be effective to bring things back to normal. Spirits, she even wasn't sure if it would be enough now! The mess Equalists left behind was too big for her alone. But she was the Avatar, and the though off all that people counting on her to lead them to brighter days, to put Republic City back into normality was the most scary of all, because she was sure she couldn't do that alone.

Korra looked to the sea, in the same spot she had regained her avatar powers, sighing. She knew she had Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Penma, Lin, the kids, and even Asami to support her, but… It was different. None of them truly knew the burden of being the Avatar, the on who would bring peace and hope to everyone. She was sure Avatar Aang would know what to do, but she just couldn't find him. She tried to meditate, call for him for hours, and still… Nothing seemed to work. When she asked Katara, the old woman smiled. "He'll come to you." The healer said. "When he thinks it's time again."

"Or you could just keep trying until he gets annoyed." Replied Bumi, with a large smile. "Worked every time."

She sighed again. "Dammit, Aang. I don't know if it's me who sucks in this meditation thing or if it's you who's playing hide and seek for some reason I can't understand, but I want to talk with you! You're supposed to be my spiritual guide, aren't you? So? I need your guidance, dammit!"

Nothing. Korra didn't know why she thought it would work. Maybe because it worked last time… She sat, closing her eyes. In the end, she would return to the City the way she was, a scaredy cat, afraid to be alone in her Avatar duties. Afraid to fail again.

Two steps were heard in the snow. Feeling that presence, she didn't even bother to open her eyes, but deep inside she was extremely relieved.

"So? Why the hell you were calling for me all this time?" She felt him sitting by her side.

"Bumi said it would work." She heard his heartedly laugh.

"Ah, that child. Should have figured."

Korra opened her eyes, slowly, afraid he would disappear if she opened them.

"Why didn't you appear sooner, Avatar Aang?"

"Well, Korra…" He was playing with a bit of snow. "You should have figured by now that, the only thing we truly know about life is things don't always go the way we planed."

Korra snorted. "Spirits business?"

"You could say that. Now, child, what's on your mind?"

The silence filled the cliff for some seconds, just the sound of the waves between them. Aang waited patiently for the younger to reply.

"I'm scared to return." She finally said, without the courage to look the former avatar in the eyes. "Scared to fail. I'm not sure if I can do this alone, Aang. I just… Sometimes, I wish I could just not be the Avatar. But then, I remember when Amon took my bending, and it stills scare the hell out of me. I know I'm not alone, I mean, Mako, Tenzin and the others are with me, but…"

"None of them knows the burden of an Avatar, right?" Korra looked to the spirit, shocked, and nodded. Aang smiled. "I've been there too, Korra. I know how it feels to be alone… In many ways. How it hurts when you think you have failed, when you are truly scared. But courage, as you know, is the overcome of all of this. And, in one thing, you are certainly right. You are not alone." He smiled and stood, offering his hand to help her. She accepted, standing up, but looking puzzled. Suddenly, she could see all of her past incarnations behind Aang, a scene she had seen before. "You have us." He said, in the voice of all that stood behind him. " We'll stand by your side, Korra, filled with hope and pride. You see, we are more than we are. We are one. We are _you_, Korra."

The scene gave her a certain comfort, but still, made her shiver. She smiled, holding back the tears.

"So… I can still trust in my own heart, right? You guys are me, anyway. I'm not… Just another one, right?"

Aang smiled, as the previous incarnations disappeared, and stroked her face.

"Of course. Your journey has only begun, Korra. If you don't trust your own heart, how can you go on, even with us by your side? Still, if you find yourself uncertain, all the wisdom you need to lead or all the courage that you need, you can find it in us. We may be opposites, but still, that make us complete. Being the avatar has its good points."

Korra let out a small laugh, as the previous Avatar crossed his arms, satisfied.

"Thank you, Aang. I really needed that."

"I know. I'm you, remember?" The two laughed a bit more. "Anyway, Korra, got the lesson?"

"Yep." Said the girl. "I'm not alone. We are one, right?"

"Right." He said. "Keep it in here." He touched her forehead. "But most importantly, always keep it in here." And touched right above her heart. "Got it?"

"You bet."

"Good. And, Korra, if you ever need me again, please, just call one time. Using Bumi's way to get attention isn't the best of options… Call me and I will come, it's a promise. Now, I need to go. It seems your boyfriend is a little bit worried, seeing how he's almost screaming your name for about ten minutes and you are not responding."

She blushed.

"It's your fault, you… You… Twinkle toes!"

Aang's laugh began to disappear slowly, giving place to another sound.

"Korra, Korra!"

"What, Mako?" She grunted, opening her eyes.

"Spirits, Korra, don't do that again! You nearly scared me to death when I saw you seated here, not moving a muscle."

"Well, it isn't my fault. Can't control my body in the spiritual world, you know."

He stood there, silent for a second. "I forgot about that."

She smiled. "It's ok. We should go, we're leaving today, right?"

The firebender nodded, finding odd the behavior of the avatar. Lately, she was a bit gloomy, and, even when her parents asked what was wrong, she smiled a fake smile and said everything was all right. Now, she stood proud and happy, like the old Korra. And, when they were walking, he could swear she stepped a bit lighter than before, almost jumping of joy. The firebender couldn't do anything but wonder. "Has something happened?"

"Aang taught me something that I can't forget."

"Can I ask what he taught you?"

She smiled, and replied heartedly.

"We are one."

* * *

And that's it. Faves and reviews are appreciated, and if you guys find any error, do not be afraid. Release all your grammar nazi. I would be glad, actually. XD


End file.
